boxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Featherweight
Featherweight is a weight class division in the sport of boxing, Mixed Martial Arts organizations and in Greco-Roman wrestling. MMA / UFC In mixed martial arts, within the UFC company and most other MMA company's the featherweight range is from 61kg to 66kg. Professional boxing A featherweight boxer weighs in at a limit of 126 pounds (57 kg). In the early days of the division, this limit fluctuated. The British have generally always recognized the limit at 126 pounds, but in America the weight limit was at first 114 pounds. An early champion, George Dixon, moved the limit to 120 and then 122 pounds. Finally, in 1920 the United States fixed the limit at 126 pounds. The 1860 fight between Nobby Clark and Jim Elliott is sometimes called the first featherweight championship. However, the division only gained wide acceptance in 1889 after the Ike Weir-Frank Murphy fight. Considered one of the greatest featherweight champions of all time, Johnny Kilbane held the championship for 11 years, starting when he won the title in 1912 from Abe Attell till he lost the title in 1923 to Eugène Criqui. To this day he remains the second longest world title holder in boxing history. Since the end of the 2000s and early 2010s the Featherweight division is one of the most active in boxing with the likes of Chris John, Juan Manuel López, Celestino Caballero, Yuriorkis Gamboa, Elio Rojas, Israel Vazquez, Cristobal Cruz, Rafael Márquez, Rocky Juarez, and Steven Luevano and Manny Pacquiao. Notable featherweights * Kina Malpartida * Kevin Kelley * Alexis Argüello * Henry Armstrong * Abe Attell * Marco Antonio Barrera * Kid Chocolate * Luisito Espinosa * Wilfredo Gómez * Naseem Hamed * Chris 'The Dragon' John * Tom "Boom Boom" Johnson * John "Johnny" Kilbane * Juan Manuel Márquez * Barry McGuigan * Érik Morales * Azumah Nelson * Manny Pacquiao * Tommy Paul * Willie Pep * Sandy Saddler * Calvin Grove * Vicente Saldivar * Salvador Sánchez * Orlando Salido * Miguel Ángel García * Juan Manuel Lopez * Yuriorkis Gamboa * Jeff Fenech Amateur boxing In amateur boxing, the weight limit is 54 to 57 kilograms. Olympic champions *1904 – *1908 – *1920 – *1924 – *1928 – *1932 – *1936 – *1948 – *1952 – *1956 – *1960 – *1964 – *1968 – *1972 – *1976 – *1980 – *1984 – *1988 – *1992 – *1996 – *2000 – *2004 – *2008 – Pan American Champions *1951 – Francisco Núñez (ARG) *1955 – Oswaldo Cañete (ARG) *1959 – Carlos Aro (ARG) *1963 – Rosemiro Mateus (BRA) *1967 – Miguel García (ARG) *1971 – Juan García (MEX) *1975 – Dave Armstrong (USA) *1979 – Bernard Taylor (USA) *1983 – Adolfo Horta (CUB) *1987 – Kelcie Banks (USA) *1991 – Arnaldo Mesa (CUB) *1995 – Arnaldo Mesa (CUB) *1999 – Yudel Johnson (CUB) *2003 – Likar Ramos Concha (COL) *2007 – Idel Torriente (CUB) Professional champions Current champions For a full list, see List of featherweight boxing champions Kickboxing featherweight In kickboxing, a featherweight fighter generally weighs between 55 kg (121 lb) and 59 kg (130 lb). However, some governing bodies have slightly different classes. For example, the International Kickboxing Federation (IKF) featherweight division (professional and amateur) is between 122.1-127 lb (55.50–57.72 kg). See also *Boxing weight classes *Reigning boxing champions References Category:Boxing weight classes *